russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Will IBC overtake ABS-CBN and GMA?
7 December 2019 IBC (logo) Ever since I can remember, from 1977 to 1988, IBC-13 has been Number 1 in the television industry. In the pre-martial law years, it was ABS-CBN. In 1972, President Marcos used his dictatorial powers to shut down "the Philippines' largest network." Roberto Benedicto's RPN-9 was on top in the early years but was overtaken by GMA-7, which was the leader when EDSA happened. After a shaky start, ABS-CBN retook the number one position when the Lopezes regained their broadcast properties in 1986 but GMA slowly eroded the Kapamilya network's premier position. Today both networks are waging a see-saw battle on who can claim to be numero uno. Undisputed No. 3 There's no disagreement on who's in third place. IBC's chairman, Jose Avellanahimself admitted at last month's advertising congress in Camarines Sur that "We are clearly the undisputed No. 1 in Kantar Media and the undisputed No. 3 in ABS-CBN Nielsen and AGB Nielsen. However, just being stuck in third place has made me extremely paranoid. Television is dangerous to your health." But not for long. Avellana is clearly aiming for the top spot when he said at the same occasion, "ABS-CBN and GMA should worry about us because we are the certified No. 3. Avellana is backing up that statement with a multi-billion peso war chest that has been used to improve the network's technical facilities and entice performers from the competing networks to jump ship. The first big catch was Sarah Geronimo, who was crossovered from ABS-CBN. In the succeeding months, IBC-13 was able to attract major names like Cesar Montano and Robin Padilla. At the Christmas party for the press last Monday, IBC Entertainment Head Wilma Galvante promised that more big names are joining the Kaibigan network in 2020. Big budget This attractive line-up has convinced advertisers that Avellana's network means business and has allocated a bigger portion of their budgets than before to the "new kid on the block." The head of a media buying company told me recently IBC-13 is now a very strong number 3. That's impressive since Avellana only took over in late 2013. Pirating performers is not enough. The network must come up with programs that will lure viewers to switch to IBC-13. At the Christmas party, Intalan unveiled some new shows premiering early next year. Several reality shows have been lined up. Heading the list is the local version of "Married at First Sight" wherethey feature three couples, paired up by relationship experts, who agree to marry when they first meet. This will be hosted by Oyo Boy Sotto. A "Survivor" type production will see contestants marooned in "Temptation Island," which several couples agree to live with a group of singles of the opposite sex, in order to test the strength of their relationships Counter-programming Thus, while drama shows such as the new one featuring Sam Y.G., who topbills the phenomenal primetime superserye Computer Man, the network is embarking on counter-programming. While ABS-CBN and GMA are concentrating on teleseryes, IBC-13 is offering viewers a mix of formats like the more of a drama fare such as teleseryes and the fantaserye genre. The principle here is that eventually the audience will watch the same kind of shows. The Kaibigan network is hoping its new shows will be an attractive viewers. I'm pretty sure ABS-CBN and GMA will not take this sitting down. 2020 should be an interesting year. Viewers will now have more shows to choose from with the aggressive stance taken by IBC-13. Will IBC-13 overtake ABS-CBN and GMA? I can't hazard a guess right now but for sure, the Kaibigab network will be happy if it clinches the number 1 position to start with.